


virtuous

by orphan_account



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, no proofreading we die like women
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 02:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15653550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: As someone wise once said,"Patience is a virtue."A place to put all my one shots/drabbles





	virtuous

Rowan runs a broad, calloused hand down his face. He’s sweating and he knows it. He pulls the offending appendage back and examines it, and he’s right.

Don’t get him wrong, he adores his mate with passion burning bright enough to rival her vast fire. But like all couples, there comes a time where they’re both just absolutely tired of one anothers’ shit. 

She sniffles at him, somehow, and his head snaps down toward the feathered mattress, up the downy comforter to the face of the woman in questions. Aelin’s flushed face barely peaks out over the edge of the blanket, her eyes the only visible parts of her. Even Rowan has to admit it’s endearing, but most everything she does is; even when he’s cross with her.

Aelin rolls her eyes at him, and he can feel his blood pressure rising once again.

“I’m serious, Aelin, you’re sick! You need to stay in bed!”

She looks at him once again, staring him down, mischief in her eyes. He knows she’s about to do something, but what, he’s not sure. They’d been wrestling with one anothers’ wills all morning. 

He knows how much Aelin loves Terrasen. How even though it’s been years, not just the war still haunts her. Not the coffin and Maeve, nor Erawan and the keys. No, it was the those ten years that she’s kept with her all these years. The years where she’d killed for gold and lived in luxury as her people starved and were enslaved. 

He’s lost in his thoughts temporarily and is shaken back to reality by the increasing intensity of Aelin’s stare, willing him to stare back.

Slowly, purposefully, Aelin reaches an arm out from under the warm covers and over and out of the bed it’s supposed to be lying in with the rest of her. She doesn’t break eye contact through out this miniature rebellion.

“Put that back where it came from or so help me Aelin I will-”

Another arm shoots out, much faster than the previous before he can finish his sentence. Rowan may be unable to see her mouth but he knows she’s grinning like a cat with cream.

He turns on his heel so his back is facing her, marches over to their shared “toy” chest and begins digging around through it. All the while, Aelin stares at him quizzically, as if to ask him what he’s doing.

He doesn’t turn around and instead keeps on searching. It’s finally with a soft “aha!” he finally emerges, brandishing his weapon of choice. Their favorite leather binding ropes. 

“Rowan..” she warns as he approaches. 

“Sorry, Fireheart, but this is for your own good!”

She’s too late to scramble away in time before he bounces. Before she knows it, he’s bind her to the bed with his knees and is busily tying her to the headboard. 

Aelin cries out indignantly, tugging pathetically at the rope. She’s too weak with the fever the summon her flame and burn them off properly. She turns her head towards her bastard mate and bares her teeth, but he pays her no mind.

“You should have let me finish, Fireheart,” he starts, finishing of the knots before removing his knees from her person”, if you had, you would have know this was coming.”

“As someone wise once said ‘patience is a virtue’.“ 

Rowan smiles at her, victorious,“That’s not getting you out of this.”

She huffs once more, defeated and Rowan can’t help but laugh at her endearingly pouty expression.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](https://dor-nelle.tumblr.com/)


End file.
